Rip'n Reality Combat
by James the Fox
Summary: Due to an currently anonymous author's stupidity, time and space has been ripped apart, and the ultimate battle between fanfic characters, Authors, canon characters, and everyone else has begun. The ultimate crossover.
1. Chapter 1

"Uh... Where... What happened?"

"You broke reality."

"Wha?"

"During the most recent chapter of XIII Ninja, you tried to restrain your fellow authors. A bunch resisted, and during the battle, you broke reality by creating clones of one of your reviewers. A person by the name of Dark Magician 41? You can clone yourself, but NEVER clone other authors!"

"Oh, yeah... That was awesome... Wait, who are you?"

"I'm God."

"WHA?" The author got up, staring at the cat sitting before him. "Ok... Aha! I knew you were a cat, just like in that one Anime!"

"I can take any form I choose."

"Oh... Why that form?"

"No reason."

"So... You can fix this, right?"

"Already done. However, I had to separate the chaos you created from the real world, and now this chaos is in the form of a Fanfiction."

"O... K... So now there are two mes?"

"Yes. One in the real world. I already talked to him. You, however, I have left in this realm with most of your powers intact. And you're not the only one. Every other being that has ever existed in reality, fiction, whatever, also has a form here. That includes characters from real books and anime, and versions of characters from your and other people's fanfiction."

"You mean, right now, there about a million Mary-sues who certain incarnations of characters are in love with?"

"Yes."

"... And this is all my fault?"

"All your fault."

"... Then I know what I must do."

"And that would be?"

"Ridiculously large story with swarms of different characters! This is fanfiction, right? So now people from all over the world can watch thier characters fight each other!"

"... I guess... Whatever. I have a real world to watch over, so, yeah, farewell."

"Sweet... So, I guess... This is all a chapter, just like any other story? So I better give the people their first fight!"

* * *

Suddenly, the scene changed, and a fully grown Auror Harry Potter, from Harry Potter, was walking through a strange world, filled with plants. Suddenly, a sound alerted Harry to smeone elses presense.

"Who... Who's there?" Out of the bushes came.. a younger version of himself. He was wearing a red robe, and carrying a staff.

"... Well... This is weird. Are you the unsent of my father?"

"What the hell!? You're not Albus... What kind of monster are you? Did you bring me here?" Not waiting for an answer, Harry sent a spell at Summoner Harry, who blocked with his staff.

"Whoawhoawhoa! Hey, I don't want-" S. Harry was knocked down by a spell. "Oh, screw it. I've been stuck in this forest for hours for no reason, probably a plot hole by the author, I'm hot, I'm itchy from poison ivy and mosquito bites, and I'm ticked from being hit by a spell!" The Lightning Summoner swung his staff at Harry, who ducked and sent a stinging hex. S. Harry reflected the hex with a spell, forcing the Auror to dodge oit and a small swarm of fireballs sprouting from S. Harry's staff. Jsut before the two wizards were about to cast a final spel to finish each other, they heard a voice.

"Harry!" Auror Harry turned around to see his wife, Ginny, and Summoner Harry looked at the two of them. They kissed, and they suddenly heard a gagging noise coming from S. Harry. Ginny glared.

"I suggest you run, little brat..." A pair of wands with various spells coming out of them chased the red-clad summoner away...

* * *

James looked down on the battle, then looked up to the sky. "Yo, reviewers... I'm pretty sure you can hear me... this won't really fit into my schedule, so I'll only update this one when I'm bored and facing a writer's block, but if you want any characters from just about any canon series, any characters from my or your fanfictions, and any characters from fanfictions that I can get permission to use for this story, to fight, just mention the matchups you want in reviews. Characters from my series may even exhibit abilities you don't normally see in thier 'canon' appearances. Oh, and Harry and Ginny from HP7's epilouge belongs to JK Rowling! S. Harry is from Lightning Summoner! Once again, this story is just for fun and mayhem, so that I don't let any wierdness happen in my 'actual' stories..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Rip'n Reality Combat

An Alternate Dimension Born in James the Fox's Chaotic Mind.

Very Few Characters Belong to James the Fox, and all others belong to their respective owners…

* * *

"So… Anyone see James the Fox?" asked an author. In this world, he took on the form of a red-haired human with the logo SMX on his shirt. "I want him to update GoW and settle things for Rico!"

"… Nope, haven't seen him. However, I hear there's something going on at the stadium," replied a young woman answering to the name Twilight 101.

"I'm betting anything that he's behind it."

"You'd win that…" With that settled, the two warped to the conveniently located stadium… 500 feet in the air. Inside, they saw all sorts of various characters and Authors. All seemed excited, and many more were placing bets on some sort of fight…

"Harry's totally going to win!"

"No way, man. Have you even WATCHED Dragonball Z? Goku will own that shrimp!"

"Not if Harry pulls a killing curse out."

"Pshhh, Goku would dodge, easy."

"Uh, excuse me?" SMX asked. "Have you guys seen James the Fox?"

"Oh, no, we haven't, but I think he's the one sponsoring this tournament."

"Tournament?"

"Yeah. It's in its final round, Harry Potter vs. Goku. Stick around, guys, there's been some really good matches up to now." Obeying the request, SMX and Twilight found a seat. Shortly, the announcer, whom all recognized as Dark Magician 41, announced the next match. Two large statues were thrown into the arena, which transformed as soon as they hit the ground. The first became a 36 year old wizard with jet black hair and green eyes hidden behind crystal clear glasses. He flourished his wand, smiling.

Challenger Approaching: HARRY POTTER

The other became a martial arts fighter with spiky black hair and black eyes framed by a gentle face.

Challenger Approaching: GOKU

Both assumed fighting poses, and a gong sounded. At once, Harry sent a Stunner at Goku, who jumped and teleported behind Harry, who apparated to safety behind Goku and conjured the Sword of Gryffindor and slashed at Goku, who flew forwards to avoid the strike, retaliating with some energy balls before starting to charge.

"Ka… Me…"

Harry simply smiled as the blasts came at him.

"Protego!" The shield blocked and reflected Goku's attack, sending it back at him.

"Ha… M-agh!" The blasts stopped the fighter from finishing his attack, and Harry sent a Stunner. As the dust from the attacks faded, Goku laid, back in statue form, on the ground. Harry spun and dismissed his sword, and tapped the statue, restoring Goku. Goku smiled.

"Well, not bad, Harry. I have to admit, that wand is quite a useful tool."

"Yeah… But if you had been able to get in close…"

"Ah, but I didn't, huh?"

"True!" The two shook hands, to the applause of the crowd.

Elsewhere, a certain big-chested woman dented the wall with her bare fist.

"Damnit! I just CAN'T win, can I!?"

Challenger Approaching: TSUNADE

However, something started happening that caught her attention…

Instantly, the Sky went red, and a large red spaceship came from behind a cloud, dropping some kind of black dust on the ground. The dust fused, forming a bunch of small monsters.

Up in the stands, two women leapt to action.

Challenger Approaching: TIFA LOCKHEART

Challenger Approaching: GINNY WEASLEY

Ginny Apparated to Harry's side, and Tifa shattered the ground (and a few enemies) with her leap. Overwhelmed by Kai Energy Balls, Stunners, and a woman with one HELL of a right hook, the arena was quickly cleansed. As the four heroes celebrated, however, a new foe arrived, floating on a small machine.

Challenger Approaching: SILENT MINISTER

The man in a black robe looked down on the heroes, and outstretched his hand. Suddenly, a large bomb appeared, with odd designs meant to activate it. He bowed, and flew away.

Harry summoned his sword and charged, only to be sent flying by a large black ball. Goku suddenly heard screaming, and turned to face a large troll, carrying two cages, one with Ginny inside, and another with Tifa inside. Goku took a fighting stance, and sent several blasts at the troll, quickly dispatching it and freeing the heroines. However, while Tifa easily landed, Ginny did not, and fell flat on her face.

Goku shook his head. 'Well, at least they're safe…' before he heard the distinct sound of boots hitting the ground. He suddenly jumped to dodge a ray of dark energy. He spun to see his new assailant.

Challenger Approaching: CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW

"What… What are you doing?" Goku asked.

"Worry, but what a mate's gotta do, a mate's gotta do," Jack shrugged before charging the large laser he was carrying. However, just before firing, he changed targets from Goku to Ginny, who was still dazed and trying to get up. Ginny quickly found herself turned into a statue. Jack ran over to the woman, and hefted her over his shoulder. "My, you're a heavy one… Got another kid coming, lass?" Jack asked as he started to run.

"Ginny!" Tifa called, having become pretty good friends with the redhead.

Tifa and Goku gave chase, only for Goku to notice the small timer on the front of the bomb.

3

2

"Hang on!" Goku said, grabbing Tifa and using instant transmission to warp away from the blast of darkness that consumed the entire stadium.

Luckily, the authors that had already played Super Smash Brothers Brawl's Subspace Emissary had grabbed the authors who didn't and had long since pretty much deserted the place. Anybody who had stayed behind was an idiot.

* * *

Back in her office, Tsunade was quickly writing a note. 'That robed man… If that's who I think it is…' she attached the note to a bird, and sent it to the skies…

That bird was now perched on a tree, watching the note's recipient read it. She then folded it, placing it in one of her pockets.

Challenger Approaching: HINATA HYUUGA (XIII NINJA)

Hinata summoned Yoshitori, her Weapon of the Heart, and jumped from tree to tree, heading to the location of the stadium…

* * *

As she neared the stadium, Hinata noticed a large red ship heading in her direction. She landed in the forest, careful to hide herself from the giant ship. As she watched…

* * *

Goku and Tifa were fleeing the ship on the Flying Nimbus, and a small red airplane was following it, in the cockpit, Hinata could easily make out a small fox with blue eyes.

Challenger Approaching: MILES "TAILS" PROWLER

"I can do this… I can do this…" Tails stated over and over, dodging several shots from the larger ship. Meanwhile, The ship rammed into Goku, knocking both him and Tifa onto the larger ship, only to be quickly blown off as Tails' downed ship was sent plummeting below.

* * *

As soon as it was safe to do so, Hinata made to move on, but noticed a statue nearby with her Byakugan. She raised an eyebrow, and walked over to it. Grimacing at the downed Wizard, Hinata tapped the statue, restoring Harry.

"Ugh… My head…" Harry got up, groggily examining his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're just a few miles away from the Stadium," Hinata offered him a pouch with water inside. Harry accepted it, and took a drink before continuing.

"Ugh… Merlin… what happened?"

"It was attacked by the Subspace Emissary."

"The Subspace Emissary?" Harry asked. Hinata had started walking in the direction of the giant ship, so Harry followed.

"We in Konoha have been tracking it recently. We're not sure where it came from, or exactly who their leaders are, but when it made its first hostile movement, attacking the Stadium, our leader sent out the call to everybody she could, including me. This is full out war now."

"Great… I had hoped that my children wouldn't have to live through something like this…" The Auror sighed. "Luckily, they're at Hogwarts now, so maybe we can end this before the battle reaches there…"

"Yeah… Well, let's get going." Harry nodded, and enlarged his broom so that he could keep up with Hinata's speed…

* * *

Elsewhere, a battle of a similar sort was occurring.

"Take THIS!" a Death Eater hit the ground.

"Merlin… Who knew that this mission would be so tough?" He looked at his targets, who were now striking a pose.

"In the name of the moon…" the two started, pointing at him. "We shall punish you!

Challenger Approaching: SAILOR MOON

Challenger Approaching: SAILOR CHIBI MOON

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The Death Eater found himself peppered with an unending ray of hearts, much to his annoyance. However, his humiliation was quickly ended by Sailor Moon, who knocked him out with a kick to the head.

"Hmhmhm… Not bad…" The two looked to their left, where a snake-like man in a dark robe stood, a cruel smile on his face.

Challenger Approaching: VOLDEMORT

Chibi Moon took a fighting stance, and Voldemort smiled even wider, pulling out a large laser, which he began to charge up. Sailor Moon's eyes widened, recognizing the weapon from Lady Tsunade's description of it.

"Sailor Moon Kick!" Chibi Moon was quickly sent flying, and as she spun in the air, she saw her future mother get blasted by Voldemort's Dark Cannon. Her statue form hit the ground, and Voldemort walked up to it, laughing as he picked the woman up.

"A mother's love… foolish woman, thinking that can save your daughter…" He attached a Portkey to Sailor Moon, and warped her away. "Don't worry, she'll join you soon enough…"

* * *

Hinata jumped at the Silent Minister, only to barely miss. Harry jumped on her head, using her as a footstool to try again to reach the Silent Minister. He fired a few spells, only to have them reflected back at him by a barrier.

"Damnit!" Harry swore as the Minister flew out of sight...

* * *

Chibi Moon stood, shaking her head as she recovered from the flight she got. She had found herself on the shores of a lake and she could smell something burning. She turned and gasped.

"An airplane!?" She walked to the downed vehicle. "I hope no one was hurt…"

Suddenly, a roar caught her attention, and she barely dodged the whale of a snake that had charged her. She looked at it, and noticed that its eyes had been gouged out.

"What is that thing?" she asked as it turned around, intent on killing her. However, it was blasted by a large yellow laser. Tails dived from a tree, shooting several blasts form a red cannon on his arm.

"Take THIS!" Tails continued blasting, and eventually, the snake dived beneath the water again.

"Thanks!" Chibi Moon said, only to find that Tails was already walking off. "H-Hey!" She grabbed one of the fox's tails and pulled him to her. "Please, I need your help! My mom… I mean my future mom… Uh… Anyway… I need help to save her!" Tails was already walking away, having other things to do then listen to a little girl stammer. Chibi Moon puffed her cheeks. "If you wanna be THAT way…" She grabbed the fox's tails and started dragging him with her…

* * *

After a while, Tails was able to get the whole story from the distraught Chibi Moon, and agreed to help her. They were currently flying through the air using Tail's flight abilities.

"If that Dark Cannon's involved… then the Subspace Emissary is, too!" Tails snapped his fingers. "So your… um… mom, I guess… probably got the message, too!"

"Huh?"

"Lady Tsunade of Konoha sent a notice to everyone she can. All over the world, people are fighting. I got the alert, so I tried to take out what seems to be the main battleship of the Emissary, the Outlaw Star. Although, why Gene, of all people, would join the Emissary, is way beyond me…"

"But that settles it, anyway! They got my mom, so if we stop them, then I can rescue her!"

"That's the spirit!" Tails said. "But, first things first! That Voldemort guy is probably somewhere around here…" Suddenly, a laser came from below, and in the effort to dodge it, Tails lost control and started to fall, Chibi Moon in tow.

"Foolish girl, thinking she could escape…" Voldemort said, lowering the laser then proceeding to chase.

* * *

A small boy in yellow clothing walked across a snow covered playground, lost in his bad memories of the place.

Challenger Approaching: MEWT RANDELL

Suddenly, a bunch of monsters came from the ground, led by a boy Mewt's age. Mewt stared at his other side, Llednar. The Biskmatar grinned, pulling out his sword.

"Ahh!" Mewt turned and ran, only to trip a few steps away. Llednar walked up to the boy, about to finish him, but was blasted by a Thunder Spell, knocking Llednar back. Mewt stared at the blue-clad boy standing before him.

"Been a long time, hasn't it, Mewt?"

Challenger Approaching: MARCHE RADIUJU

Marche unsheathed his sword, and cut Llednar down before he could recover.

"Thanks…"

"Here's my thanks!" a laser came at the duo, who barely dodged. Jack Sparrow grinned. "I'll needing your statues, lads…" Jack fired another shot, and another, missing Marche each time. "Tch…" Jack changed his aim for the still recovering Mewt. Marche gasped.

"Mewt, run!" Marche charged, pushing Mewt out of the way just in time to be hit himself. Mewt stared, before heeding Marche's last advice and running away.

He ran, and ran, until he couldn't run anymore. "Marche…" Mewt walked, looking back at the direction he had come from, only to bump into someone. He turned around, and saw a boy about his age. He was dressed in a green short sleeved jacket and similarly colored pants. He looked behind him, at Mewt.

"You really don't want to go this way right now…" The boy said, pointing ahead, where soldiers from the Subspace Emissary stood, preparing to attack. Mewt stared, but his companion grinned, pulling out a small red-and-white ball. He threw it, and from it came a small creature that looked like it was born to fight.

Challenger Approaching: HARRY POTTER (POKEMON WIZARD)

"EARTHQUAKE!"

"TYROGUE!" The Pokemon stomped the ground, destroying the creatures. Harry smiled, returning the fighting type Pokemon.

"Well, see ya later," Harry waved goodbye, and walked of, much to Mewt's dismay.

"Wait! Let me go with you!" Mewt ran to catch up with Harry, who stopped and waited for him.

"Sure! The more, the merrier, right? Besides, I'm trying to find some members of my family who might be around here…" He pulled out a picture. "You see any of these guys?" He asked, pointing to an owl, a small triangle-shaped Eskimo-like creature that the picture seemed to blur about due to constant motion, and a small white and green creature with red horns that was on Harry's head in the picture.

"No… But I could help you look! I want to help my friend, Marche. Maybe if I join you, I'll find him!" And so, the duo join forces, trying to find their important friends…

* * *

"They're that close?" Tsunade asked. Her assistant, Shizune, nodded.

"Also, the Silent Minister has dropped one of their bombs just outside our walls."

"I see… Evacuate the city. I'll handle them, as a Hokage should."

"Yes!" Shizune saluted, and left.

"Now… It's time to gamble." Tsunade opened her window, and jumped out into the city…

* * *

Five minutes later, Tsunade stood on the wall, and glared at the black ball of destruction.

"How… How could it have come to this…" Suddenly, a loud bag rang out, the only warning Tsunade needed to avoid being hit by a bullet. She raised an eyebrow at the scarred redheaded man in a brown over coat, black sleeveless shirt, and black pants.

Challenger Approaching: GENE STARWIND

Tsunade sped toward her opponent, and it took everything Gene had to block the attack.

"Damn… Beautiful and strong!? Maybe I chose the wrong opponent."

"Damn right you did!" Tsunade was about to punch, and Gene about to fire a point-blank shot, but both diverted their attacks to Subspace Soldiers that had chosen then as the perfect time to strike.

"Looks like…" Gene started, reloading his gun as more appeared.

"We're on the same side." Tsunade smirked, cracking her knuckles. 'Ugh… What a pain this is turning out to be…'

AND SO, THE MINI-TALE CONTINUES…. NEXT TIME, ON RIP'N REALITY COMBAT!


End file.
